In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to the construction of shoulder strap ring hardware which typically is used in combination with shoulder straps for handbags, luggage and the like.
Adjustable shoulder straps for luggage items, handbags and the like often include hardware in the form of rings through which an adjustable strap or multiple straps are fitted. Such an adjustment ring generally includes one or more cross-bars or internal rungs. A strap can then be fitted through openings defined by the spaced rungs to permit adjustment of the length of the shoulder strap. Typically, such rings for shoulder straps are in the form of a rectangular closed loop though other configurations such as generally circular, ellipsoid and the like are utilized. Also, typically such rings are fabricated or manufactured from metal or alternatively from rigid molded plastic.
One of the problems associated with such rings, particularly those manufactured from metal, is the damage caused by engagement of the metal with a surface or fabric or other material. The hard metal may, for example, dent furniture or otherwise damage items which come in contact with the hardware ring. One solution to this problem has been to cover the ring entirely with a fabric or leather material. This solution however is costly and often is ineffective. Moreover, the fabric cover or other material cover may be removed inadvertently from the ring or hardware member. Also, placing the fabric or leather about the rungs of such a hardware member is often difficult and time consuming. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved hardware or ring construction for shoulder straps and the like.